This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This protein has some sequence similarity to thioesterase. We have crystallized the protein under two different conditions. The crystals diffract to ~5 A with a very large unit cell. Therefore, further crystallization experiments are in progress to generated different crystallization conditions. Studies are also planned with different substrates and a number of mutants.